Problems related with the current state of art of electronic election and selection systems are:                1. A person cannot verify whether his/her choice is correctly encoded in an electronic election or voting system;        2. The system that processes a ballot may undetectably alter parts of the encoded information;        3. A person does not have the possibility to verify that his/her ballot was taken into account during the counting process.        
Thus, there is a need in the art for the present invention as it deals with each of these issues: the person can verify whether his choice is correctly encoded; the parts used in the system are linked with one another to make undetectable alterations impossible; in a particular embodiment of the current invention, the person can even verify whether his choice was also taken into account during the counting process.